


hold my flame and set alight

by dingletragedy



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, M/M, Smut, how did this happen, yikes what am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingletragedy/pseuds/dingletragedy
Summary: The clouded night might be hiding the stars from their view, but when Callum is kissing him, Ben is sure he sees every constellation at once.or, an episode coda from 06/06/19.





	hold my flame and set alight

**Author's Note:**

> so i got pulled into the ben and callum storyline a week ago and here we already have my first fic on the pair. 
> 
> although i've, inconsistently, watched eastenders my whole life, i don't know the depths of the characters so i apologies if this seems a ooc or is just plain shit. i've only been writing fic for a mere few months and i never thought i'd write for anyone other than robron, but here we are!
> 
> anyway, i hope it's at least readable - enjoy!
> 
> title from: flame - sundara karma

The clouded night might be hiding the stars from their view, but when Callum is kissing him, Ben is sure he sees every constellation at once. 

They kiss for what seems like hours, as if they have all the time in the world. And it feels like maybe they do, with the moon shining down on them and the sun nowhere to be seen.    
  
But then Callum breaks away and takes in a deep breath in, eyes questioning and wild. For a second he thinks Callum might leg it, leave Ben panting and wanting, but Callum’s hand stays gently placed on his chest. The secure touch grounding them both. 

Ben doesn’t let up even then, not when he’s finally got what he’s wanted for weeks. He dives back in and goes straight for Callum’s neck, kissing his way along a seemingly sensitive spot, and then into the dip of his collarbones. And _down, down, down,_ until he reaches the wildly beating heart that lives there.    
  
Tracing the line of the few faint scars that adorn Callum’s chest with his tongue and teeth, he thinks about questioning Callum about them. But they aren’t here for a soft chats and pouring hearts. No, not when Callum is withering restlessly against him. 

Ben tentatively takes things that step further, then and lets his hands run up and down Callum’s back - gently and soothingly but with a heat that leaves Callum in no doubt where this is heading.    
  
Callum is firm and strong under Ben’s arms. Muscles profound and solid, a result of army training and the front line. The thought makes Ben’s heart flutter slightly, stomach dipping an inch, because there’s so much more to Callum Highway than shown on the surface.

So much depth just waiting to be unravelled.    
  
_ And Ben is probably an idiot for wishing he’ll be the one to do the unravelling. _

He pushes the thought aside, until there’s not a single thought left in his mind aside from licking the taste of harsh whiskey out of Callum’s mouth.    


-

 

Neither one of them can hardly breathe anymore, just frantically rutting against each other and panting into each other’s mouths. Hot and wanting.    
  
It’s then that Ben decides to move things along slightly, before they’re both get off still trapped in their trousers. He slides his hands down from Callum’s shoulders and grips his arse, shuffles them back on their feet until the backs of Callum’s legs hit the sharp edge of the bench and buckle beneath him. It’s far from gracious and their hands are flying everywhere, but it gets Callum where Ben wants him.    


It’s as if something shifts in Callum’s heart then, if the way he claws at Ben’s back is anything to go by. And then he’s bringing one hand foreword, frantically ripping Ben’s shirt open, buttons be damned. 

The last thing Ben wants is to stop this, but even less, he doesn’t want to push Callum; doesn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable.    
  
_“Are you sure?”_ He asks tentatively.    
  
If there was a reply on Callum’s lips, it’s dead now. He manages a nod at Ben though. Eyes cast towards the gravel. 

_“Callum. Look at me.”_ Ben demands, and finally, he does. Callum’s eyes are wild; full of a million things Ben can’t put his finger on. But one he can: _lust._  
  
_“Am I your first um - have you ever done - this - with a uh - with a bloke?”_ It’s not like Ben Mitchell to stutter and choke his way through a question of such context, but believe it or not, it’s not like Ben to dO  _this_ either. Contrary to what he might tell everyone. 

And Ben can see the pain on Callum’s face at the question, he recognises it as the same pain he’s met with when looking at his reflection in the mirror each morning. 

A simple: _“No,”_ is all Ben gets in return.    
__  
“Ok. Do you still want to, you know? Because we don’t have to, we can just-”   


Just _what_ , Ben doesn’t know. 

He doesn’t have to know, though, because Callum cuts him off by mumbling something back that sounds suspiciously like _shut up,_ but it’s lost in the way he presses his lips against Ben’s insistently. He hears Callum whine high in his throat next, until Ben can’t hold back any longer and reciprocates the kiss with a heat.    


Because, who is Ben to deny either of them of what they’re obviously both desperate for? 

 

-

  
  
This, the park; cold and dark and eerie, wouldn’t be Ben’s first choice in venues to host this. But they haven’t got many options, and he doesn’t want to get caught on the walk back to his place and risk scaring Callum back into himself. So the park will have to do. And he’ll try not to think about the fact it’s a children's play area.    


Disregarding his thoughts, Ben drops to his knees, the uneven ground beneath him making him wince. His fingers tug on Callum’s belt, shaking with anticipation and hunger. 

And Suddenly Callum’s dick is right there, but Ben can't look away in order to do anything about it. 

Eventually he shifts himself into gear and  blows hot air over Callum, a stark contrast to the cool night air. It has the desired effect because the next thing Ben knows, Callum’s hips are lifting off the bench slightly and he’s tightening his fingers where they’re woven into Ben’s short hair, eliciting a hot moan from the younger man. 

One he can’t control. 

_ He can’t control a lot around Callum, it seems.  _   
  
Ben leans forward then, and there’s a barely hidden arousal creeping up him as he wraps his lips tightly around the head of Callum’s cock, like a vice. Whilst his hands work circles into Callum’s half-clothed thighs.

Callum’s hips are thrusting relentlessly under his hands and Ben squeezes at his thighs to settle him. It allows him to take Callum deeper, jaw straining until his nose tickles against slight dip of hair at Callum’s torso.

Callum is incoherently mumbling a litany of curses above him and it only adds to Ben’s want; _desire._ Luckily for Ben,  Callum’s hips are rolling again, allowing slick thrusts into his throat. The hand in his hair clenches every time Ben swallows around him, relaxes on the upbeat.   


Callum is watching him with wild eyes, and there’s a flush settling high on his cheekbones.

_Beautiful,_ Ben thinks. 

He might be one driving things, but Ben feels like he’s relinquished all his control to Callum, leaving Ben with nothing but the heat coiling in his stomach.

They carry on like that for a while; long and slow licks of the tongue, tracing a vein on the underside, before Ben turns things up a notch (or seven), and sucks Callum like his life depends on it. 

He can’t look into Callum’s eyes then, not when his head is slammed back against the back of the bench, one hand wreaking havoc in Ben’s hair and the other in his own. 

Ben thinks he could come from just looking at him. 

He pulls off momentarily,  breathless and red-lipped and  takes a second to breathe, _to admire._ He doesn’t get long though, not before Callum is pulling him back in; harsh and wanting.

 

_ And yeah, giving Callum Highway a blow job on a park bench is up there with the best things Ben Mitchell has ever done.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm @ dingletragedy on tumblr - come and say hi !!! Xx


End file.
